Current toner generally comprises petroleum-based reagents.
Renewable or biodegradable reagents and materials, such as those which are plant-based/animal-based or which are readily biodegradable are being investigated as replacements for current toner reagents.
Another approach is to determine whether recycled materials can be used in toner.